


My Better Half Would Fade

by applexofmyeye



Category: Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd parted company on good terms, but he could not forget the stolen moment at the wrap party. It had been so quick. He hadn't even been certain that it happened at all until he received her email two days later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Better Half Would Fade

Norman had taken the red-eye from JFK and came straight into Atlanta. Mingus had elected to go on vacation with Helena to visit family, and he would have the next best thing to his son for Christmas.

Her. 

He was on pins and needles not knowing if he was welcome or even wanted. To keep it simple with no expectations, he had hotel reservations. He would have given anything to drive down, but he was too impatient. He needed to be there in her city before he lost his nerve.

They'd parted company on good terms, but he could not forget the stolen moment at the wrap party. It had been so quick. He hadn't even been certain that it happened at all until he received her email two days later.

He knew her well enough to know how painstaking it had been for her to put her thoughts and feelings so bare for him to read. He'd emailed her back to let her know he'd gotten it, but that he needed time to figure it all out in his heart.

And he finally had. And he didn't even know what her plans were for the holidays. He hadn't dared to ask. As soon as he exited the plane, he pulled out his phone and pulled her number up. He tapped to send the already drafted text and held his breath.

It was do or die time. No going back now. He moved as quietly through the almost deserted airport to the car rental agency. He kept anxiously checking his phone, knowing good and damned well that it would be morning before he heard from her. If he heard from her at all.

~ - - ~

Melissa had a long day, and it had gotten even longer when her phone alerted her to a text as it lay charging in the other room. And she felt her heart skip a beat when she recognized his ringtone. Her throat went dry. 

She hadn't heard from him in over a month, and she had resigned herself to the fact that everything they had would forever be tarnished all because they'd been careful and skirted that fine line and finally tripped over it.

And instead of just letting it go, she had to up the anti and send that email telling him everything she shouldn't have ever said. A moment of weakness and a half bottle of wine had loosened her lips, or fingers in this case. And she'd hit send before she'd ever given it a second thought.

And then it was too late.

Silence. And it echoed. Every email alert, every text message, every phone call made her heart ache. It was never him. Until it was. And then, it wasn't what she wanted to read.

She was already jaded by life, by love, and now she felt like she hit an all time low. So she threw herself into work and all of her favorite activities. Even going to see Sarah for a few days and stopped off to see Madison along the way. 

Then it had been back to her condo for quality time with the dog and her two cats. Trouble was she still couldn't forget about what she'd said in her email to him, but it had no doubt changed everything between them.

Gone were the days when they would send random texts and pick at one another. The silence was so loud that she had taken to blasting the music that he often listened to on set in her home as a way to keep him close without having him actually in her life.

And now the moment of truth. She had to wonder if it wasn't an accident when she glanced at the clock. It was pushing one in the morning. 

Pushing herself up off the couch, she had to sidestep to keep from stepping on Lincoln. She reached over the counter and picked up her phone. She unhooked the charger and carried the phone back to her couch before she woke her phone to retrieve the text.

Her breath caught as her eyes filled with tears. She sat holding the phone, the light faded to hide his words on the screen. 

_I know it's been forever since you heard from me. Or feels like forever. But I've done a lot of thinking, and it wasn't easy to go so long without talking to you. Believe me, Mel. I've picked up the phone to call you so many times just to shoot the shit, but the elephant always reminded me it was in the room. But I'm ready to do this now, McBride. I'm in Atlanta. Just stepped off the plane. And if you're busy, I understand. Never had the best timing. Serve me right if you want to take back everything you said. Just hope I'm not too late._

Her head fell back against the couch. She didn't know if she should wait until morning, give herself time to be calm and collected or answer right away. Her lips felt dry as she lifted her head and picked up her phone once again. She reread the message over and over in a desperate attempt at reading between the lines.

He'd come to Atlanta to see her. And at Christmas. Something good had to come of this. Right? She tapped the reply button and hurriedly typed out her message and hit send.

_Not too late. I'm up. Come over for coffee?_

~ - - ~

He stood outside her door. He'd been on his way to her place when his phone gave a whistle. He felt his gut tighten. He'd only headed that way in the off chance that she was awake. 

It was do or die. 

His hand came up to gently rap out a rhythm against the oak wood. His heart leapt into his throat. 

When the door opened, he gave her a shy smile. His eyes taking her in, giving her a once over and then his eyes locked on hers.

Blue on blue.

Then her hand slowly came out and reached for his hand. She pulled him inside. There was a chill in the air she didn't want getting inside.

"I'm glad you're here." Her voice was soft, almost too soft. She closed the door and turned around to find him right there. She sucked in a breath. Her lips parted as she let the breath out slowly. 

His hand fell onto her hip, tugging her forward. His other hand slid along her neck and pulled her mouth up to his in a long, slow kiss. His tongue traced the soft petals of her lips, and he was allowed entrance.

The kiss was languid and intense. Her back pressed against the door as their lips parted. She searched his eyes. "What does this mean, Norman? I can't be a fling. I won't." She shook her head slowly as her eyes once again filled with tears. She couldn't get her hopes up only to have it be over and all messed up. She'd rather have his friendship than nothing at all. 

He put his fingers gently to her lips. "Haven't you figured it out yet, Mel? I'm here because I tried to live my life without you, and it ate me up inside. Never felt like this before about anyone. And I mean that, Melissa. You get me. I've never had that before." His voice cracked. Gone was the trepidation he'd felt when getting on the plane to come here. To her. "I love you."

Her heart jumped into her throat. She had to catch her breath. She opened her mouth and closed it again as no words came out. Her lips quivered as she moved up on tip toes to kiss him. "I love you too."

His eyes moved slowly over her features. He gave her one of his famous Reedus smiles and pulled her into a hug. 

Life was just about perfect. Now he could finally breathe again without the ache in his chest.

She slipped away from him then, tugging him toward what he could only imagine was her bedroom. "It's late. We should go to bed." And there was a suggestiveness to her tone. One that could only be read one way.

And he knew he would follow her anywhere. So he might as well start tonight.


End file.
